Finding Ourselves
by SuperDork1346
Summary: Have you ever met someone and for some reason you instantly had an option of them? Like you for someone knew them from somewhere but you didn't know where? Well it happened for them. For some reason, these teens were connected in more ways then they would ever know. (The new lives of our favorite demigods.)
1. Around The World

Waco Texas was not ready for the strong line of curse words parading out of the Latino woman's mouth that echoed off buildings and into the night. "Get this devil child out of me!" She was being shoved down the hallway by doctors and nurses, but they never made it to the room as right there in front of the door, at exactly 4:00 in the morning on May 5th, little Leo took his first breath and cried. "My little lion, you do have one mighty roar." She got to hold him as he finally calmed down, taking instead to play with her hair. "You will be so strong when you grow up, I can almost see it."

But what she didn't see was the cloaked woman who stood over her child's crib as they both slept. "You have a new life now. Use this chance wisely." She kissed his forehead, bestowing a blessing upon him.

Halloween was always an event to be seen at the Johnson house, with decorations lining the streets and doors, with candy galore. But this year, the house was plain and the lights shut off. Because ten miles away, in the only hospital within that small town of Shelburne Vermont, was the Johnson's. The husband holding out his hand for his wife while she screamed in pain as her biggest contraction hit her and she was forced to push. And so, at 11:59 on Halloween, a dirty blonde newborn opened up his blue eyes and wailed. "Oh, he's perfect." When he was nestled in his dad's arms, the baby just looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. Like he was questioning something. "Hello. I'm your papa. It's nice to meet you Hayden."

It was a cold winter night, December 20th to be exact, when a woman with pitch black hair started her screams of pain as contractions hit her full force. "Honey, she's coming!" She grabbed onto her husband's hand as she wobble to the car in her slippers, ready to be free of her week late daughter who decided to come out while they were getting ready for bed. It was a short ride to the hospital from their small town house in Seattle Washington, with the roads cleared and the snow no longer falling. It was as if everything was waiting to see their baby arrive. It was a long labor, at least for the woman. It took exactly eight hours for the screaming black haired blob to take her first breath, to fight everyone who tried to swaddle her and to curl up in her mom's arms, finally quieting at 5:30 in the morning. "Hello Artemis. Welcome to the family." And as if giving a cheer, the snow started falling lightly, the moon shone brighter and the stars danced. If anyone was watching they could have sworn that the huntress constellation actually kneeled down, as if to take a closer look. But no one was watching but the small family in the hospital. At least, human wise.

Of course when a child is born, everyone is bustling about and getting present, a waiting a name. But that was not the case for poor Damian. His family was excited of course after his birth two weeks before, a family was never happier in Framingham Massachusetts. But that wasn't the problem. "What do you mean you're going away again? You just went to Bermuda for a week and you barely came home for New years, which might I add was the day your son was born, can't you stay to be with your family?" The small and fiery redheaded woman glared at her husband, holding her newborn son in her arms. He had her red hair but his father's curls and freckles. "Where are you going and how long will you be there?"

Of course the man before her was lying through his teeth when he explained it was a forced business trip. He was only thinking of the exotic mistresses he had around the world and how he was so glad the company was letting him advertize in Italy again. "I'm going to Parma in September, not in a month. I'll be back before Thanksgiving planning has even started, I promise. I wouldn't want to miss your famous stuffing." He kissed her forehead before pulling back to give her his most charming smile.

"Alright, at least they gave you notice this time. And you know I start planning after Halloween so you better be here before then." When he nodded she left to go sit in the living room. "What am I going to do with your father?'

The little boy's only reply was gurgling and reaching to play with her glasses for the third time that day.

Usually New Orleans was festive and fun, even during the cold that came with December. It was only a week before Christmas Eve after all! But not for the recovering mother in the hospital bed while her two babies lay curled up with each other in their bed. She had just come out of surgery, her c section, and the painkillers were wearing off. But she smiled softly as she looked at her baby girls. They were fraternal, and very obviously so. Ruby got her looks from her father, with dark skin, curly brown hair and if she opened her eyes you would see their golden brown color. Angel on the other hand looked like her mom. Jet black tufts of curly hair, pale pink skin and dark ebony eyes. But they were perfect none the less, if only their dad could see them. He was off on his last tour, but whether he was coming back was a different story.

"Is momma getting an owie fixed?" Little Hayden looked up at his father with his bright blue eyes, confused as to why he was getting walked through what looked like the doctors to go see his mom. "Or is the baby in her tummy getting an owie fixed?"

His dad laughed, shaking his head. "The baby in mommy's tummy decided they were big enough to leave mommy's tummy. So the doctors are just making sure the processes goes smoothly and that the baby is okay." He was very glad his son didn't ask how the process went because he was not having that conversation with an 18 month old. He pushed open the door to the hospital room where his wife was relaxing with the little bundle cooing in her arms.

"Do you want to meet your baby sister?" His mom smiled down at him with her matching eyes, smiling as he nodded eagerly. "This is Billy. Can you say hi to her?" The little girl in her arms had pale blonde hair just starting to come up, big blue eyes and the biggest smile. They had decided to keep the name Billy, even though they thought they were having a boy. Of course it wasn't definite because they wanted it to be a surprise but still.

Hayden was easily distracted by his baby sister. She was tiny but she had a big pair of lungs and an even bigger smile. She was born on April 13th so they decided to name her Billy Angel Johnson. Something about an old tv show they loved to watch.

Boston Massachusetts was used to noise, to fighting. What it was not used to was the eerie quiet that followed the heart monitor letting loose a loud beep, as the overwhelming pain and adrenaline stopped a birthing mothers heart. The doctors and nurses started frantically trying to save her but it was no use. They only had time to do a rushed C section before the baby could die as well. It was at 12:30 in the morning on June 3rd that Jacob was born and his mother passed. It was at 1:00 when his father finally got to hold him, only to realize he was a miniature version of himself. There wasn't a race of his mother on him. And it was at a month old that he was handed off to his grandparents, mother's side, to be raised as his father left every painful reminder of his wife behind. That was the first time little Jacob was abandoned. It was not the last.

"Damn it! I thought these two would hold off till we at least got to the hospital." The latino woman was again cursing, but this time was not left on her lonesome by some douchebag who was actually married when he was dating her. Her giddy fiance was holding her hand, trying to calm her down. They had known that the babies were coming but they didn't know they were going to be two weeks early as that was when they were visiting his family. "I should have known better."

The man next to her was shaking his head. "Don't say that, love. At least you're in one of the best hospitals in Virginia!" He was just glad that his step son was with his parents, the 14th month old would not have done well with this. They quickly got settled into the room and not long after a high pitched wail could be heard throughout the hospital.

The doctor looked up at them, smiling happily. "It's a girl." They had waited to see the gender of their babies so they could pick the name that fit best. "Alright your second one is coming soon so I'm going to need you to start pushing again in a second."

And for the second time on June 5th, a scream pierced the room. And for a second time that day, she gave birth to a baby girl. "They're beautiful." She held the first one, smiling down at her sleeping form. Her soon to be husband was holding their second born. "What do you think about Luna for this little one?" She kissed her forehead, earning a content sigh in return.

"I think it's perfect. What do you want to name her?" He held up the chubby little girl in arms for her to see. She had thick wispy curls of dark hair on her head and bright brown eyes. She was giggling and grabbing for his nose.

Before she could answer, the door was pushed open and in came the grandparents with little Leo walking between them. He reached for the bed, signaling he wanted his mom. His grandmother quickly lifted him up to sit with them, smiling down at the little girl in her soon to be daughter in law's arms. "And who might this be?"

"Luna. Luna Amelia Jackson." She held out her arms so that the woman next to her could hold the small baby as well. "And her little sister...well we aren't sure. What do you think, hijo?" She picked up her baby boy as he walked over with their un named daughter. "What should we name her?"

Leo actually seemed to think about it as he lightly reached out and traced her nose with his finger. "Mi. Mi...ah." He seemed to be trying to copy a name he had heard. Of course Mia was his grandmother's name and had heard his mom call her that many times.

"Mia it is then. Welcome to the family, Mia Fay Jackson."

For Alaska, July that year was pretty warm but for some reason it was pouring rain. Thunder claps rang out and lightning struck. It was almost hurricane weather. And for one family, their little boy decided that he wanted to be born right in the middle of it.

"Ahhh! Get him out of me already, I want him out!" Her screams were timed with the thunder and her calm by the lightning. The rain seemed to be going at the same speed as her heart as it poured down over their heads. She was sprawled across her living room floor as her wife held her hand. "Why couldn't you be the one to get pregnant?!" She seemed to realize what she said. "I'm so sorry, baby."

That was all she got out before the midwife was announcing their little boy was here, only to be cut off by him giving his own introduction as an air piercing scream. And with that, it all cut off. The thunder, the rain, the lightning. It was like he was calling it to a close. As he was placed in his mother's arms, he looked up at them with bright blue eyes and the start of little blonde hairs on the top of his head. He was staring at them like he couldn't understand something. And then he reached out for one of his mama's curls that had fallen away from her ponytail while she looked at the baby in her tired wife's arms. He cooed as he played with it before suddenly crying again. He was one hungry baby and he wasn't having none of this slow service.

On the other side of the world, in Parma Italy, was an American a mixture of Italian and English profanities as she was being rushed to the hospital. Not only had she recently learned her boyfriend from Americas was married, but he was also cheating on his wife with not only her, but eight other women around the world. If that wasn't bad enough, her daughter wanted to pop out in the middle of her favorite restaurant. "Come on love, you can stay in there a little longer..."

As it turned out, her baby was a complete mama's girl. She stayed put until they reached the hospital, where she decided to pop out right there in the entrance to the hospital. A screaming blob of curly dark hair and wailing fists. Only when they were finally settled in a room did she stop fully, seemingly on pause as she stared at her mom. "What should we name you darling?"

One of the nurses walked in, before smiling at her. "Hello ma'am. I'm Esperanza..." Before she could finish her sentence, the newborn started wiggling and moving until finally coming to a pause when she could see the small nurse. "Hello beautiful. What's wrong?"

The mother laughed. "I think she likes your name. Do you mind if I steal it for her?" And she'd never seen someone beam so happily or such a small baby smile to sweetly.

While waiting for her ex husband to arrive with her baby girl, Artemis, she just stared at the little boy in her arms. Could she take him away from his sister? Or his father? She had decided she either didn't want either of them as he had almost full custody of their little girl or she wanted both of them. She had quit drinking as soon as she found out she was pregnant again and refused to go near a bottle of alcohol. She got herself a better job with higher wages and insurance. She moved in with her sister so she wasn't in that shit hole she was left with when she got divorced, not realizing she was pregnant till a month after they had both signed the papers. She saved up for everything she needed and with help from her family she actually got a decent tutor house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms a kitchen, a living room and a laundry room in the garage. She walked to work every day and had just generally gotten better all because of this little boy. And now...she had her heart set in stone. There was no way in hell she was losing her baby boy. Or her little girl.

So when the year and a half old walked in with a nurse instead of her father, her mind was made up. "Hello sweetheart, do you want to meet your baby brother?" As she was lifted up to see him, her eyes widened in amazement. "His name is Chase."

He looked nothing like either of them, with his light hair and grey blue eyes. But he immediately started playing with Artemis's fingers and refused to release them, much to the girl's delight. "He likes me!" She kissed his head like her mom used to do to her. "Mommy can you come home?" She looked at her mother with a sad expression. "Now that he's okay, can you come home?"

"Actually baby, I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me." She knew it wasn't something she should ask an almost two year old but she was smart and was learning faster than most babies.

"I go with you? No more Daddy?" When she waited for the tears and tantrum, she wasn't expecting a nod. "I don't see daddy, only nannies. He's off with new mommy, I don't like her. I want you to stay my mommy." She curled up with her, falling asleep in minutes with her finger still being held by Chase.

And so four months later to the day, on November 12th, they became a whole family. And for them, that was all they needed.

They thought they couldn't have kids. They thought they would have to adopt. So this little girl was their miracle. With dark hair and green eyes, she looked like her dad. With her almond shaped eyes and petite nose she looked like her mom. She was their miracle, their precious baby girl. She had been born early so she was kind of small and had to be checked up on more but otherwise she was healthy and breathing and _theirs_. And to them, that's all that mattered.


	2. Our Saving Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I should write one of these? I mean, this is them in their next lives so I don't mention their names or anything...So, I don't answer the basis of these characters. It'll seem more PJ/HOO towards the end.**

"Gracie! It's time for your first day of school here!" Her mom's voice called out from downstairs, tugging her away from her dreams of being back in Alaska with the mountains of snow, the lights and the festivals. She waited a second to see if her mom was going to check on her, before climbing out of her bed.

Grace hated moving. She was happy to live up in Alaska where she belonged but then suddenly had to drive through Canada, and all the way here. Only to need to go to school the week after she showed up with no friends or time to settle in. She supposed she would know some people, her cousins had apparently moved here too. Ruby and Angel had been shipped up here with their dad two years ago on assignment while their mom was stuck in New Orleans, but maybe she had moved back up. Chase and Artemis were brought up here with their mom last year to get away from their asshole of a father, which was a relief to the entire family. "What to wear, what to wear..." She needed to look good for her first day of seventh grade since these people had never met her before, that was the first thing they were going to see. She decided a pair of ripped up old jeans, a grey sweater with an american flag on it and sneakers would do. She knew she had to shower quickly but she took time to lather herself and her hair, blow drying it afterwards reflexively (if it was wet when you went outside in Alaska it froze), before toweling off and slipping everything on. She threw her cross necklace around her neck before bounding down the stairs to greet her parents. She could do this, totally do this. What could go wrong?

Apparently, a lot. First it was the school getting her schedule wrong. "I'm sorry, I am not taking these classes again. I already got the credits from my old school and they said it transferred!" She ran a hand through her hair, trying not to glare at the poor woman at the front desk. If she couldn't be in her Spanish class, she didn't know what she was going to do.

"The only transfer we got was for a..." When she saw my parents expressions, since they had to meet with the principal they were there, her voice faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't made aware." She quickly changed some things on the computer, smiling at us sheepishly. "I'll be right back, I need to have a conversation with the principal." She disappeared into her office, making Grace's heart fly into her throat and her stomach fall to her feet. She was going to be fine, it was a one time thing.

But because of all of this, even though they had shown up early, she was late to class and got yelled at by the teacher in front of everyone. They were in Art. They hadn't even started anything yet, just going over the syllabus that wasn't even handed out yet.

Not to mention that after that,she got tripped on the way out the door for a first day game and scraped her knee. The trip to the nurse was okay but her bandage was itchy and showed through a hole in her jeans, letting everyone know she fell over. If that wasn't bad enough, they only had hello kitty ones left. Shoot her and leave her on the side of the road, she wanted to die in that moment and everyone after.

And then finally she ended up covered in glitter while everyone stared, her eyes stinging as she tried to wipe the mess off her face. It wasn't working as well as she'd hoped, and the weight of the day just came literally crashing down on her as the bucket hit her shoulder before landing by her feet. She was about ready to cry when a girl ran up to her apologizing and trying to help her out. "Why are you apologizing?"

"This is kind of my fault. I was trying to prank my cousin but you kind of got hit instead so..." She was smaller than Grace, maybe 4'11 to her 5'3. She had crazy dark hair that was throw up in a loose ponytail, a troublemaker smile and dimples. She looked Latina maybe? "I moved here in fifth grade from Italy so this is our way of bonding. I'm Esperanza, Espie for short."

As she was shaking the girl's hand, a boy rounded the corner laughing. "I told you you couldn't get me!" He then seemed to notice that Grace got glittered instead and frowned. "Espie, you should be more careful." He was gorgeous in Grace's opinion, way too much to be in their grade. He had perfect bronze skin only slightly marred by a scar on his chin, short in the back, longer as it reaches the top of his head, a few longer strands that make up the braid he had in his hair. As well as brown eyes that seem to be hardened as bark with flecks of blue. "I'm Jacob, you are?"

Grace stuttered out her name, suddenly feeling really shy. Why did this strange boy make her heart skip a beat and why did electricity roll under her skin when their hands touched? "So you're Espie's cousin." She slung an arm around the girl, raising an eyebrow. "I can see why she'd want to prank you." She saw Espie beaming out of the corner of her eye.

"It comes with being beautiful. Seems that's why you took my place, no one should be pranked on their first day for any other reason." He glanced at the clock before sighing dramatically, giving a way to perfect eye roll at the offending appliance. "I have to go find my sister for lunch, you guys come sit at our table, alright?" He grinned before disappearing out of the back corner nook that made up the coat area and where students put their lunch boxes.

Espie turned to face her as soon as he was gone. "You were just flirting with him, and he was flirting back..." She grew a wide smile. "Gracie's got a boyfriend, Gracie's got a boyfriend." She laughed as the other girl felt her face heat up, though it wasn't mean. More playful and happy, something she wasn't really used to from other people. "I'm just teasin'. But, you know he's never really shown interest in any other girls, I actually thought he was gay at one point. Looks like you're just that special."

As they walked to lunch, Gracie thought about it. And even though she was only in seventh grade, it still felt weird to her that she'd never had a crush on anyone or dated. Now, though, after meeting these two people she feels instantly more connected than with anyone she'd ever meet before. She didn't know what she felt more, scared or...excited.

When they reached the table she was surprised to be instantly tackled by a dark haired blob that made up her older cousin Artemis. "You're here! And you've meet my friends!" She pulled away bouncing up and down in place. "Oh, I'm so excited. I'm sorry I'm not in your class, I'm down the hall. But we have lunch and possibly last class together! Unless you're taking a language, then that would be a no from me."

Before Grace could even respond, Chase was hugging her too. "You don't know how awful it's been without you here to make her shut up. I could barely handle it." He moved away before linking hands with a girl next to him.

The girl was pretty, she guessed. Raven black hair that fell in loose and frizzy, but still somehow perfect, curls. Eyes that held the open ocean, the good days and bad. Her skin permanently tan. She had dimples that appeared when she smiled to greet her, and her petite nose scrunched too. She was on the shorter side at only 5'3 like me. But she looked like she wasn't growing any more. "I'm Sally, Jacob's sister. Well, adoptive." She shrugged.

"Chase, you forgot to tell me something." Grace stuck out her finger accusingly. "You got a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" She then turned to Artemis who was laughing. "And you, how could you forget to tell me this! We thought he was going to be single forever!" Even though her cousin was a year older, they were still really close.

Sally blushed. "We aren't dating, just best friends...I mean I guess we act like we are but...we aren't..." She ran a hand through her curls before whacking Jacob on the arm for laughing. "You shut up. I don't see you finding yourself someone to drool over."

"But I have. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to introduce her to everyone else." He grabbed Grace's hand and dragged her around them to see the table, making her blush darkly and smile like the total idiot she was. "Guys, this is Grace. She's new and in my grade. The only people here in eighth are Hayden, Damian and Leo. Hayden is the blonde guy sitting next to Artemis now, Damian's the redhead and Leo's the one currently glaring at him for stealing his food. They are totally going to end up dating and refuse to admit it." He grinned at her cheekily. "Luna and Mia are the twins, Luna is Espie's best friend but they argue all the time. She's the one with lighter hair and Mia's got darker hair. I'm guessing you know Ruby and Angel, Ruby and Mia are bestie's too by the way and refuse to admit their feelings for each other even though they have no reason not to. Billy is Hayden's little brother and Angel's arch nemesis. Totally going to fall in love one day." He ignored all the looks he was getting from his friends, totally not caring that was probably going to get ripped into a thousand little peices for pissig them _all_ off. "And that's the group."  
Grace waved shyly to them. She knew her cousins knew, but she was wondering if any of the others did. The teachers so far had done it right and hadn't said anything. She was praying gym was the same way, because in her last school it wasn't. That's what terrified her the most, even more than her friends finding out because she didn't think they would care. She met Ruby's eyes and suddenly got a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, it was like he was a mirror of her darkest fears. "I'm going to the bathroom, meet you guys in gym." She snuck away to change, her heart pounding in her chest.

The teacher of course pulled her aside as soon as she stepped in, stating she was glad she changed in the bathrooms and it was to be like that whenever she needed to change. She also let her know that she would try to avoid calling her by her birth name, she called it her real name, but she would if Grace stepped out of line.

She walked back over to Jacob, who had apparently had time to change during that short, one sided conversation; and bit back tears. She wasn't who she was born as, her moms' had gotten her the hormones and they said they would pay for the surgery as a graduation gift next year. Why couldn't other people accept that? Grace was born as a male. As soon as she could talk she said she wanted to be a girl and her moms let her be herself. True, people cruelly said it was the influence of gay parents but it was just who she was.

Jacob saw her expression and opened his arms for a hug, which for some reason she accepted. He felt like a warm comforter wrapping around as she sat in front of slow burning fire with some hot chocolate. She didn't know how a feeling that specific could show up when she hugged a guy she _just_ met, but it was there. And it was perfect. "I don't know that much about you, but I'm telling you right now you are so much more than whatever she said to put that expression on your face."

Grace blushed a deep red as he pulled away and grabbed her hand to drag her over to his friends. At least they had Espie, but the others she didn't recognized which made her really nervous about trying to have a conversation with those people. I felt weird around them, like they weren't...right somehow. Not that they weren't good people but they weren't _my?_ people. Around Jacob's other friends, like my cousins or the guys, I felt instantly connected. Almost relieved, like I had finally found something I was looking for, all around the world and for so long. Around these guys, I felt nothing. Almost disappointed.

"Hey cutie, you got any older siblings?" One of the guys leaned on the wall, looking her up and down. "Or you know, a twin sister?" He laughed as Jacob glared at him fiercely, probably used to it if he acted like this around every one of Jacob's friends. "What? You get all the girls, can't leave a few for me?" He looked at her in a way that was probably meant to me flirty. And failing.

Espie got a weird look on her face, but just kind of inched closer to Grace. She gave me quick glance that Jacob seemed to take note of, making him shoo them away. "Thanks, you know how I feel about them and if they found out about my sexuality." When Grace looked surprised, she looked horrified. "Oh no, shit. You hate me. Oh gods."

And then Grace was laughing hysterically, bending over with tears in her eyes as her friends looked at her in confusion. "Oh gods, you're funnier than I thought." She pulled a chain from around her neck, opening a locket. "That's me when I was younger, before they got me the hormones. And those two are my moms. As in, my two lesbian moms."

Esperanza stared at her new friend with tears in her eyes, throwing her arms around Grace as she laughed. "You are the best. Jacob, your spot as best friend has to shared from now on because Grace is now sharing. She's my best girl _friend_ where your my best guy." She walked over to him and tapped his chin. "You know I love you."

"Yes, but you love estrogen more. And Luna has _plenty_ of it, especially..." He gestured with a blush to his chest area. "Nope, I can't do this anymore." He shook his head as he buried his face in Espie's hair, which there was a lot of. "You aren't allowed to date and I can't look at Grace right now because I for some reason acted like we were dating this entire time. I'm an idiot."

It was like that for most of the day, them just being dorks together as they completely stuck together the entire time. It was perfect to Grace, they fit perfectly, in the weirdest ways, into her life. Like whenever she got stressed over something that happened in class, Jacob was there to help. Espie was way to distracting in Spanish class but spoke fluently with the teacher whenever she got in trouble. The only reason she was even here was she didn't know how to write, so she would get really annoyed with that. Jacob would tease her, she would hit back and Grace would just watch this and laugh like it was the normalist thing on the planet. And when she got home that night, she was beaming as she came down the stairs from doing her homework.

When her moms looked at her expectantly, she blurted out everything. How the day went horribly at first and how homesick she was for Alaska. "I mean, it's another country away even if it's still America which is stupid." Then she told them about the glitter incident, laughing as her mama picked some out of her hair and told her she was going to need another shower. "And there was this guy..." Grace didn't think they understood how she could connect with two people that quickly. I mean, it was only her first day and she had fused herself with two random strangers and started a path for herself. They wanted her to be able to change it if she realized it wasn't the one she wanted.

But it was weird. Instead of creating a new path for herself, she felt like she was stumbling around in the woods till she meet them. When they crashed into each other, she found a way that was already worn down and safe. Grace just needed to get herself there, so she could find the footholds on the mountains and clearly see where she could have tripped on that root,

And it was funny, because it felt like her way wasn't for one. She had a team that walked with her and went all willy nilly through the woods around it, but always came back to meet. Of course what would a seventh grader know abut that? It would take many years to figure this all out. But for right then, she was happy thinking (with maybe just a little bit of knowing) she was right and her moms would see it one day. Everyone would, even Grace herself.


	3. Marine Life

**An: I know this isn't your typical story and it's basically my own right now. But I promise as time goes on you'll see it change into more of a PJO one than and OC, and some old characters will be back. You just gotta trust me and please review. If you don't like it, please give constructive criticism so I can try and make it better and if you do like it, tell me. Need some love and support for this one.**

 _Sally's POV_

Life was never simple for Sally. Even when she was born, her parents didn't fawn over her like most parents would. They let her crawl around, didn't hold her too often and let her get her energy out. Her dad was a psychologist, so he thought it would be best for her to be treated like that. As she grew up, she had very few health problems as her immune system was strong. She had no allergies, didn't get sick very often like all the other kids who had parents walking around with hand sanitizer. The one normal part of her childhood was how amazing it was to see animals and how easy it was to make friends. But it wasn't supposed to be the "we met when we were little and have been best friends ever since" kind of friends. Her relationship with Chase was weird.

They met when they were little and she saw him at a petting zoo, they both wanted to see the goats. "I'm Sally." Of course she was friendly with people but for some reason, he made her feel calm and safe. And she didn't even know his name.

"I'm Chase." He smiled at her brightly and grabbed her hand, dragging her over to a garden with a maple tree in the center. It was a seating area by the food court, but for some reason it was suddenly the most interesting part of the place. I had always loved maple trees for some reason.

I felt really bad for some reason when we both had to leave, instinctively opening my arms for a hug. I hated being hugged, but his sigh of relief and the way he hugged just tightly enough made me relax into his arms. And we've been friends ever since.

And then there was Jacob. When they brought him home, I got the same feeling. It was like pieces falling into place. I knew that he was allergic to something mom tried to give him, I just grabbed it and told her. Mom took Jacob to the doctor because he didn't know, and we found out I was right. Jacob hadn't even known.

For some reason, with these specific people I felt more connected to them then I did with anyone else. Even my own parents, who told me it was okay to have close friends but I needed to be ready for them to change and drift away from me or maybe move away and stop talking so much. "I don't think you guys understand. That's not going to happen." They expected me to fight with Jacob, to get angry.

"LEAVE ME ALONE JAKE!" I would scream at him and tell him he was adopted, trying to force the words _you aren't my brother!_ out of my mouth but they just caught in my throat. I would scream and kick and fight him but all he would do was glare at me, as if I was done and then hug me as I broke down. And when he got angry, when he fought me I would leave him alone because I knew he needed to work it out himself.

"They just know each other really well because they're siblings." That's what our parents would say, though they didn't look convinced themselves. "It's a sibling bond that they have, something we can't understand because we were both only children." But even their friends though we were weird, getting confused with how well we got a long.

I once overheard them talking to a friend from work. "I am aware that they fight, but are you sure there isn't something going on that you should talk to them about?" When mom and dad asked her what she meant, she just sighed. "They aren't blood siblings. It happens in some foster homes..." She never came back to the house.

It wasn't just with Jacob. Artemis, Chase's older sister? The first time we met she instantly hugged me and nuggied my head. "Hey kiddo!" Sure we fought like hell sometimes but she basically became like an older sister to me too. She would braid my hair, teach me songs and even got me to try climbing trees for the first time. "I know heights are scary, but the tree is teether to the ground, so as long as you're touching the tree, you are too."

"But what happens when I'm not touching the tree anymore?" Artemis laughed but Chase took my hand and said then I would just be holding on to one of them. And until I got comfortable, Chase never let go. I felt safe with him. And then a year ago when their mom finally moved them up here instead of just visiting, I got to see them everyday.

But two years before that, I met Leo, Luna and Mia. Leo didn't like me very much when we first met, but then I remembered why. I kind of rushed by him on my way to school. We got over it and he introduced me to his sisters, and the three of us were instant friends. Mia was shy when I came in the house but she warmed up to me quickly and was overly excited to show me her card game.

"And then this character has three hundred attack power so they always win when they're fighting, it's really hard to lose with them. But I have, when I was starting out. The other kids made fun of me before Luna punched them. She's my older sister, we're twins. She's the pretty one." Mia just said that so off handedly I almost missed it.

"Are you fraternal?" She shook her head slowly. 'Okay then you have no excuse to say she's the pretty one. And if you were fraternal, I'd say you were the beautiful one then." I don't know how but she smiled wider than.

"I've been trying to tell her that since we could talk! How'd you do that?" The girl that sat down next to her was the smaller version of her sister. Smaller nose, shorter and skinnier. They had the same hair though and the same eyes. "I'm Luna and you must be Sally! The one Leo used to hate!"

"I DID NOT! Mom, Luna's lying again!" Yeah, you could say I fit right in with them.


End file.
